leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rammus/@comment-5047763-20131106033817
I play Rammus as a counterpick top champion against an exclusively physical-damage-dealing enemy lane. Especially effective with a physical-damage-dealing enemy jungler. Runes: Full Armor. Ok. Masteries: 9/21/0, taking all the resistance-giving masteries. Summoners: Flash - Good for suprise powerball to the face over enemy champions or minions. Ghost - Stacks together well with Powerball speed for sudden lane gank marathon. Exhaust - Bait your enemies into thinking they can actually fight you! Also good to catch running armordilettes. I personally take Flash and Exhaust. Levelling: W-E-W-Q-W-R-W-E-W-E-R-E-E-Q-Q-R-Q-Q Maximum Ball Curl for Maximum Ball Busting Starting items: Cloth Armor and 5 HP Potions With your shitton of Armor, your 5 HP Potions will be more valuable to you. Each point regenerated is approximately 2 damage that they have to deal to you in order to take you down. Since you have all the armor (ALL OF IT: lv1 131 w/ DBC), your AD will be maximum amazing (lv1 86 w/ DBC!!). Your first few items will be to solidify your amazing role as Sponge of Physical Damage, taking Ninja Tabi and Thornmail. Chug HP pots as required. But WAIT! You benefit a lot from Health/Health Regen/Sustain, you have ball-bustingly large amounts of AD, and you deal a lot of AoE damage with base damages, but you don't have a lot of attack speed! Ravenous Hydra is the item 4 u! The active is an attack reset, it gives tons of lifesteal, and it gives you some AoE damage! At this point (or maybe earlier D:) the enemy APC will start to melt your magic-squishy shell of armor win. You will have to invest in a Spirit Visage. The Spirit Visage will give you the amazing most MR of a single item in the game as well as the super-awesome lifesteal-enhancing sustainbonus passive. You may buy this before Hydra if you yourself are getting ball-busted. Afterward, you may choose your weapons. Items can include Sun's 420blazeit Cape, Screaming Ghost's Veil, Maw of Malphitemortius, The Wind Sword of Tenacity, The Shiny Liquid-Metal Sword of No-CC, and The WhatIsUnitCollision? DoubleSwords. Add salt to taste. HOW TO FIGHT: You are Rammus. Your 3 second taunt is an amazing part of your skillset (only overshadowed by the 140 (!) Armor and MR from DBC). With your armor, you can take any shitty taunted attacks they can wail at you, and they hurt themselves on your Armor-scaling-DBC damage as well as Thornmail (y r u hitting urself? y r u hitting urself?), basically becoming a 3 second stun, but better. As a bonus, the armor reduction shall benefit you since you do so much goddamn physical damage. Powerball into their face and then DBC. Try not to taunt (aka. insult their mother) until they turn around when they realize they cannot fight you. Remember that Powerball removes DBC, so you should be careful not to cut your most amazing ability short. A side bonus to this low-health build is the resistance to percent health damaging items and abilities (Fuck you, Liandry's, BotRK, and Deathfire's Grasp). You do not have much health, instead relying on amazing resistance and Hydra sustain. In the same vein, allies with healing abilities will benefit you stupidly amazingly, even if it is an Alistar (your heal is bad and you should feel bad).